Diskussion:Ama/Unfragmentierte Fundstellen
Auffälligkeiten (Meta-Krams, Wiederholungen) 1 Textstellen page 115 vs page 116 f. in den Vergleicher stecken: page 115 Although the EU insisted that the SAP was its contribution to the Stability Pact, it was clear that the former programme had much greater appea1. 399 This had to do with the fact that, being a contractual framework implemented by the Commission's DG External Relations, the SAP drew on the accession template rather than the reconstruction and conflict- management oriented CFSP instruments. There were important indications about the direction in which the SAP was moving. The presidency conclusions of the Feira Council in June 2000 referred, for a very first time, to the Western Balkan countries as potential members of the EU 400 At the same time, the SAP completed the process of separating the Western Balkans from Stability Pact recipients Bulgaria and Romania, which were also given green light during the Helsinki Council (December 1999) to start membership negotiations. vs page 116 Although the EU insisted that SAP was its contribution to the Stability Pact, it was clear that the former program had much greater appeal 405 This has had to do with the fact that, being a contractual framework implemented by the Commission's DG External Relation, the SAP drew on accession templates rather than the reconstruction and conflict-management oriented CFSP instruments. page 117 There were important indications about the direction into which the SAP was moving. The presidency conclusion of the Feira Council in June 2000 referred, for the very first time, to the Western Balkan countries as potential members of the EU. 406 At the same time, the SAP completed the process of separating the Western Balkans from Stability Pact recipients Bulgaria and Romania, which were also given green light during the Helsinki Council (December 1999) to start membership negotiations. --Klgn (Diskussion) 17:03, 22. Apr. 2017 (UTC) 2 page 17 The Commissioner for External Relations, Chris Patten said: "Thessaloniki will send two important messages to the Western Balkans: The prospect of membership of the EU is real, and we will not regard the map of the Union as complete until you have joined us. We in the European Commission will do all we can to help you succeed. But membership must be earned. It will take the sheer hard work and applied political will of those in power in the region. How far you proceed along the road towards European integration, and how fast, will be up to you” 40 vs page 118 Ahead of the Summit, the Commissioner for External Relations, Chris Patten said: "Thessaloniki will send two important messages to the Western Balkans: The prospect of membership of the EU is real, and we will not regard the map of the Union as complete until you have joined us. We in the European Commission will do all we can to help you succeed. But membership must be earned. It will take the sheer hard work and applied political will of those in power in the region. How far you proceed along the road towards European integration, and how fast, will be up to you". --Klgn (Diskussion) 17:09, 22. Apr. 2017 (UTC)